Saquê
by DanielaUzumaki
Summary: Sakura e Sasuke saem em uma missão sozinhos... Ela já o superou há muito tempo. será? SasuSaku e NaruHina / Hentai
1. Saquê

**Capítulo Um**

Estávamos indo em direção a Vila Oculta da Pedra, tínhamos uma missão, na qual faríamos a proteção de um comerciante muito rico que vinha sendo alvo de constantes atentados. Sasuke caminhava a minha frente, era a primeira missão que fazíamos sozinhos, e eu confesso que estava meio empolgada, contra a minha vontade, pois depois de tantos anos ele nunca me deu uma chance, aliais pra ninguém.

Qual o problema dele? Desde sempre todas as garotas são loucas por ele e eu nunca soube de ninguém que ele tenha sequer ficado... e com certeza se alguma das garotas tivesse pegado ele não ia conseguir guardar segredo... Será que ele era frígido? Ou gay? Ri sozinha e ele olhou pra mim por cima do ombro.

- O que foi, Sakura? – ele disse com aquela voz grave e baixa, que sempre causava um arrepio na minha pele e dessa vez não foi diferente.

- Nada demais, Sasuke-kun... Só lembrando de umas piadas que o Naruto contou na sexta passada no Ichiraku Ramén. – Inventei rápido. Ele virou para frente e continuou o caminhar, sem dizer mais nada.

Eu já estava acostumada aos silêncios dele, só que agora sem ninguém pra conversar eles pareciam mais tensos... ele sempre me tratou assim, falando só o essencial e raramente sorrindo e isso por um lado era bom, meu coração não aguentaria ele sorrindo toda hora pra mim, tentei me consolar... Não sei como ele consegue, se isso for possível, ficar mais lindo ainda com seu sorriso torto.

Me perguntei se ele já tinha tido algo mais com alguém. Há essa altura nenhum dos nossos amigos era mais virgem, nem eu. Ano passado namorei o Naruto por três meses e acabou acontecendo, não deu pra resistir, pressão dos hormônios... Como o Sasuke consegue? Será que ele não sente falta? Nenhuma vontadezinha? Parece q ele só pensa em missões e em ficar mais forte...

Era mesmo um desperdício...

Observei o seu perfil, o cabelo negro e curto brilhava e se moldava perfeitamente no rosto mais bonito que eu já vi. Comecei a examinar bem o seu físico, embora estivesse envergonhada de comê-lo com os olhos. Ele era alto, e forte, suas coxas eram longas. A calça que ele vestia marcava os músculos da coxa, e do seu traseiro, que se inchavam e aumentava com cada um de seus movimentos de uma forma que me deixou verdadeiramente fascinada.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos. Movia-se com uma graça incrivelmente ágil e poderosa. Os músculos bem definidos se destacavam através da camisa que ele usava, até as mãos dele eram atraentes, com dedos largos e elegantes. Claro que ele era perfeitamente comestível!

De fato, pensei distraída, tudo nele é fantástico.

Foi quando ele voltou os olhos pra mim novamente, devia ter se sentido observado, e eu fiquei completamente vermelha e desviei o rosto. Oh, Meu Deus, ainda bem que ele não pode ler mentes.

Há muito tempo eu decidi aproveitar a minha vida sem ficar só esperando ele me notar, mais sempre vou ser apaixonada por ele.

Chegamos a uma pequena vila que fica a menos de um dia do nosso destino, onde iríamos passar a noite. Na pensão descobrimos que só tinha um quarto vago, pois haveria um festival aquela noite, o Festival Anual de Saquê, o recepcionista nos informou, que é realizado há 30 anos para lançar novos produtos e fazer vendas, já que a vila era uma exportadora de saquê pra toda a região. E a vila enchia de visitantes. E que provavelmente não tinha nenhuma outra pensão com vagas.

- O quarto tem duas camas de solteiro e banheiro, vão querer?

Sasuke olhou pra mim interrogativamente, dei de ombros acenando que sim com a cabeça. E ele disse - Vamos ficar então.

Enquanto caminhávamos para o quarto que ficava no primeiro andar, olhei pela janela, ainda era cedo, o céu mal tinha escurecido e o clima era animado, resolvi convidar o Sasuke para dar uma volta pelo festival.

Ele me encarou com o semblante inexpressivo e disse – Estamos a trabalho.

- Qual é Sasuke-kun? Só vamos trabalhar amanha e quando você acha que nós vamos ter outro festival de saquê para conhecer? – Argumentei empolgada. Saquê é minha bebida favorita. Ele não mudou a expressão – Quando você vai aproveitar a vida? Parece um velho! – Provoquei risonha.

Ele deu aquele meio sorriso de canto e eu quase desmaiei – Tudo bem.

Chegamos ao quarto e eu entrei atrás dele e reparei no lugar, tinha duas camas de solteiro com lençóis brancos encostadas na parede oposta a porta, uma ao lado a outra, o quarto era simples, mais parecia bem limpo. Alem das camas tinha também um guarda roupa pequeno, uma mesa com duas cadeiras, ventilador de teto e a direita uma porta que devia levar ao banheiro. Escolhi a cama da direita. Enquanto organizava minhas coisas, Sasuke passou por mim e foi tomar banho, em quinze minutos ele saiu do banheiro, com os cabelos molhados e pronto. Usando uma calça jeans escura, camisa básica e tênis pretos.

Tão gostoso que fiquei uns segundos estática olhando ele se aproximar e pendurar a toalha molhada em um dos dois ganchos que tinha na parede atrás de mim. O cheiro dele me atingiu, uma mistura do sabonete, do perfume e da pele dele, delicioso. Inspirei fundo e devo ter feito barulho por que ele virou para mim. Ele estava tão perto, menos de um metro, me encarando de uma forma que ele nunca fez antes, meu coração falhou uma batida e acelerou. Senti meu corpo todo palpitando, querendo ele. Por um momento louco eu achei que ele também me queria. Quando percebi começava a me inclinar para frente, como se os olhos dele me chamassem, dei um passo para trás, e pude voltar a respirar. Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira. Não era tão difícil quando se pegava o jeito. Pude pensar direito, esse era o Sasuke, ele nunca quis nada comigo, sempre que eu mostrava meus sentimentos ele me descartava.

- Hum... Sakura, eu vou esperar você na recepção – só pode ser imaginação minha a voz dele ter saído um pouco rouca.

Tomei um banho frio e decidi que a falta de namorado estava mexendo com a minha cabeça. Só a perspectiva de tomar saquê me animou novamente. Fiz minha higiene pessoal, e maquiagem leve, penteei meu cabelo do jeito de sempre, vesti um vestido rosa escuro justo com manguinhas e curto (o Naruto diz que eu fico gostosa nele) e sandálias rasteirinhas brancas. E estava pronta.

A praça onde o festival acontecia estava cheia de pessoas, todos falando alto e rindo muito, uma banda tocava música animada em um palco no centro da praça, e algumas pessoas dançavam. Realmente parecia como um festival de saquê devia ser, pensei já parando na primeira das dezenas de barraquinhas coloridas que se alinhavam formando passarelas na praça.

- Olá minha bela jovem! Prove nosso saquê especial! – disse um senhor visivelmente embriagado servindo uma dose direto de um barril em um _masu_ (que é um pequeno copo de madeira).

Pedi mais uma e fui até o Sasuke.

- Aqui está o seu – entreguei um para ele e tomei a minha em um gole só.

- Eu não vou beber, alguém tem que ser responsável – ele disse seco.

- É mesmo? – peguei o copo da mão dele e tomei o conteúdo – Se você não beber comigo, eu vou beber por nós dois!

Virei e andei até a segunda barraquinha, nem olhei se ele estava me acompanhando. E foi assim até a sexta vez, ele me seguia, eu oferecia o saquê, ele rejeitava e eu acabava tomando os dois.

Já estava muito alegre, até achando graça da carranca dele, quando estávamos na sétima barraquinha. Ele tirou um _masu_ da minha mão e tomou.

- Você é impossível, Sakura!- e sorriu pra mim, puxei ele pela mão e seguimos adiante provando todos dos saquês que estavam oferecendo.

Quando alguma garota se insinuava pro Sasuke, o que não eram poucas, eu puxava ele pra perto de mim e lançava meu olhar mortal pra coitada. Tudo bem que ele não era meu, mas eu estava adorando fingir que sim. Ele não devia estar achando muito ruim também, pois até riu, coisa muito rara mesmo. Ele devia achar que era um favor, assim ele não precisava dar o fora nelas como faz sempre.

Chegamos a uma barraca maior que servia drinks de saquê com frutas e sentamos em uma das muitas mesas que haviam lá. Conversamos e rimos enquanto provávamos todas as opções oferecidas. (só uma de cada como Sasuke disse). Senti uma carícia na minha mão, olhei pra ela e vi que tinha os dedos entrelaçados com os dele. Ficamos assim a noite toda, mas só agora que eu me dei conta disso. Ele sentado ao meu lado o ombro encostado no meu. Ele virou minha mão e passou o polegar de leve na minha palma, o calor subiu pelo meu braço. Todo o clima da noite mudou, meu sangue corria rápido, meu sorriso resquício da nossa última brincadeira morreu.

Não disse nenhuma palavra, ele também não. Fui subindo meu olhar pelo seu braço, peito, pescoço até a sua boca, minha respiração ficando ofegante. Tão perto, sentia seu hálito quente me tocando. Olhei seus olhos, estavam tão negros e focados em meus lábios, como reflexo passei a língua por eles. Não conseguia imaginar o que ele estava pensando. Abri minha boca para dizer algo, mais não pude, ele me beijou.

Ele tinha uns lábios sensuais e firmes que tinham gosto de saquê e morango que havíamos tomado a pouco. Moviam-se em cima dos meus com um ritmo insistente. Podia sentir o roçar da sua língua, deslizando sobre a dobra dos meus lábios até que eu os abri e depois... uau! Alguém gemia, e muito possivelmente era eu. A língua dele estava literalmente dentro da minha boca, acariciando e tentando.

Estava a ponto de derreter; possivelmente já estava derretendo, sentia-me absolutamente úmida. E logo ele atraiu minha língua para sua própria boca e a sugou, e eu perdi todo controle e rodeei o pescoço de Sasuke com meus braços.

Perdi a noção do que aconteceu exatamente, me perdi nele. Seu beijo apoderou-se de todos os meus sentidos, sei que deixamos a praça e fomos trôpegos em direção a pensão sem deixar de nos tocar.

Quando chegamos à porta do quarto, Sasuke procurava a chave, uma mão na minha nuca me puxando para ele enquanto introduzia a língua repetidas vezes na minha boca. A sensação por pouco não me fez choramingar. A mão se deslocou até meu peito. Roçando o mamilo com o polegar. Quase deixei de respirar.

Então o rodeou através do tecido do meu vestido. «Oh, meu Deus!» Não sabia que era possível sentir tanto com uma carícia tão pequena.

Sasuke observava sua mão, seu olhar era intenso. Beliscou o mamilo e eu senti que a descarga chegava até meu centro. Gemi indefesa.

A porta abriu.

Me senti sendo puxada para o quarto, ele bateu a porta e me prensou contra a mesma. Senti toda a longitude da sua ereção contra meu estomago. Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e me olhou sério nos olhos.

- Você está bêbada? – O que? Se eu estivesse ele ia parar, nem pensar, me esfreguei nele enquanto dizia:

- Não! – por que será que todos os bêbados sempre negam sua condição?

Ele emitiu um som e pôs uma mão em minhas nádegas, me atraindo bruscamente para ele. Desloquei minhas mãos por suas costas, nuca, tudo que eu podia alcançar. E ele deslizou os lábios por meu pescoço, mordendo, lambendo, chupando. Suas mãos abrindo meu vestido, ele o puxou para baixo deixando descobertos meus seios e o deixando escorregar até o chão. Ele começou a chupar meus seios imediatamente, afoguei um grito e senti que umedecia entre as pernas.

Agora ele tinha uma mão sob a minha calcinha empurrando-a como se estivesse impaciente por encontrar meu centro. Me agarrei em seus ombros quando ele encontrou seu objetivo. Roçou meu clitóris com os dedos, tocando, apalpando. Não pude evitar arquear a cabeça e gemer. Sasuke levantou a cabeça do meu seio.

- Está úmida para mim. – Sua voz era enigmática. Sexual.

Então pôs ambas as mãos debaixo das minhas pernas e me levantou, apoiando minhas costas contra a porta; todo meu peso descansava sobre ele. Estava irremediavelmente aberta enquanto ele se movia entre minhas coxas.

Senti o roçar das calças dele. E depois o roçar dele. Encontrei seus olhos, brilhantes e negros como os de um predador.

Oh, Deus!

Ele oscilou seus quadris, só um pouco. Eu senti a intrusão. Imaginei essa larga cabeça separando meus lábios lá embaixo, e ofeguei com os olhos meio fechados. Ele se moveu de novo e seu pênis se introduziu um pouco mais.

- Sakura. – O hálito acariciava meus lábios.

Com um esforço, abri os olhos.

- Vem... mais... – disse respirando com dificuldade. Sentia-me bêbada, como se flutuasse em um sonho maravilhoso. Moveu-se.

- Está certa? – me provocou lambendo meu mamilo, o malvado, e eu me contorci. Estava tão sensível, que a sensação era quase dolorosa. Irá me pagar por isso.

Ele se mexeu.

- Sim – gemi.

E enfim introduziu toda a extensão de seu pênis em mim, empalando-me contra a porta. Rodeei-o com meus braços e pernas. Me sentindo preenchida como nunca. Ele recuou com uma lentidão desesperadora e repetiu o processo, desta vez girando um pouco ao me penetrar. O impacto enviou brilhos de êxtase que percorreram todo meu corpo.

Ia morrer de prazer.

Ele recuou de novo, e eu pude sentir como cada centímetro se arrastava contra minha carne sensível. Esperei, suspensa no tempo e no ar, que ele me penetrasse uma vez mais. E Sasuke fez; seu pênis se introduziu e com a pélvis friccionou meus centro exposto. Então pelo visto ele perdeu o controle. Iniciou um ritmo rápido, seus movimentos eram curtos e bruscos; mas igualmente eficazes.

- Ah! – E começou para mim, expandindo-se em ondas que pareciam não ter fim. Não podia recuperar o fôlego, Não podia ver nem ouvir, unicamente podia gemer.

Então ele também gozou, com um ofego longo. Saindo de mim repentinamente, mas mantendo os braços ao meu redor enquanto entre convulsões e espasmos derrubava entre nós sua secreção.

Ele se apoiou em mim; seu peso me mantinha presa à porta ao mesmo tempo em que ambos respirávamos profunda e entrecortadamente. Me sentia pesada. Lânguida. Como se nunca pudesse voltar a mover minhas pernas.

- Agora vamos para a cama!

* * *

**É a minha primeira experiência com fanfics do mangá/amine Naruto! Espero ter agradado a maioria!**

**E agora? Sasuke parece insaciável... rs. O que será da manhã seguinte... Ressaca? De onde Sasuke tirou toda essa habilidade? Com quem ele andou praticando? Reviews se quiserem descobrir**

**Então? O que acharam?**

**Por favor Reviews!**

**Bjs**


	2. Outro dia

**Capítulo 2**

Acordei sozinha em uma das camas do quarto, me mexi, todo meu corpo protestou. A cabeça latejava e meu corpo estava rígido, como se estivesse exercido uma atividade física muito intensa. A minha mente ainda nebulosa pelo sono. O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Gemi. Uma lembrança fulgaz tocou o limite da minha consciência, movi minhas pernas tentando me desembaraçar dos lençóis e senti uma pequena pontada entre as pernas. Ops! Uma enxurrada de imagens minhas com Sasuke fazendo amor intensamente nessa mesma cama onde eu estava deitada me invadiu.

Minha mente entrou em foco imediatamente e o busquei com o olhar. O quarto estava vazio, a luz do amanhecer entrava fraca pelo vidro da janela. Não devia fazer mais do que três horas que eu adormeci exausta depois de pelo menos uns seis orgasmos devastadores. Me senti um pouco deprimida, onde ele estava? Depois da noite anterior eu esperava acordar em seus braços. Resolvi tomar banho.

A luta com o lençol continuou um pouco mais. Fui para o banheiro. Fiz toda minha rotina matinal de higiene e vesti uma roupa limpa.

Quando estava pronta e já tinha guardado todas as minhas coisas, Sasuke entrou pela porta. Meu coração desembestou. Não sabia o que fazer ou falar depois de tudo, logo eu que nunca fui tímida antes. Vai Sakura, fala alguma coisa, beija ele, qualquer coisa! Tentei me incentivar, nada, nem sequer conseguia olhar direito pra ele. Esperei.

Ele se aproximou, impassível. Droga, isso é meio frustrante. Será que ele nunca pode demonstrar nenhum sentimento? Ah... ele pode, eu descobri ontem...

- Bom dia Sakura. – Disse me entregando uma garrafinha de água mineral e um comprimido, que eu não tinha reparado que ele carregava. – Pra ressaca. – ele explicou soando quase divertido. Em seguida começou a recolher nossas mochilas. Não me deu nenhum beijo ou palavra sobre a noite passada. Minha cabeça latejou, tomei o comprimido. Maldito saquê! Maldito Sasuke!

- Está pronta? Você tem que comer alguma coisa. – Nossa! Primeira vez na história que o Sasuke está mais falante do que eu. – E depois temos que ir. Já devíamos ter saído há uma hora atrás.

- É... vou levar algumas frutas para comer no caminho. Estou sem fome agora. – então deixamos o quarto.

Já tínhamos percorrido quase metade do caminho até a vila Oculta da Pedra, e eu ainda estava tentando entender a situação. Franzia a sobrancelha com o esforço, e nada. Incompreensível. Será que ele não gostou?

- Vamos parar um pouco aqui, para descansar. – Ele disse indicando uma clareira. Assenti com a cabeça. E sentei em uma raiz volumosa encostando minha costa na árvore, o máximo de conforto que eu tinha disponível. Senti Sasuke sentando ao meu lado.

- Você está muito calada... Tem algum problema? É sobre ontem à noite? – ele tocou no assunto. Resolvi salvar meu orgulho...

- Vamos esquecer esse assunto! Estávamos bêbados e não sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo! – falei olhando pro chão. Queria que essa conversa acabasse logo.

- Eu não estava tão bêbado, Sakura. Eu bebi um pouco, mas eu sabia o que estava fazendo. E isso já tinha passado várias vezes pela minha cabeça antes.

- Quando? – Soltei olhando para ele espantada. Fiquei embaraçada – Quer dizer... você nem me beijou de manhã... – Emendei antes de poder me conter. Alguém cala minha boca!

- Como? – Ele me deu um olhar confuso. – Ah... Isso é falta de beijo? Vem cá, então. – E puxou meu rosto pra ele. Até que enfim ele tava me beijando. Primeiro só com os lábios, sugou meu lábio inferior, depois nossas línguas se encontraram... Hum... tão bom como eu lembrava, rodeei seu pescoço com os braços e ele me puxou para seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado de suas coxas.

- Assim está melhor? – ele murmurou contra meus lábios enquanto suas mãos alisavam minhas costas, uma se movendo para se enterrar nos meus cabelos.

- Sim – O beijo foi ficando mais faminto. Ele colocou a mão por baixo da minha blusa. E ela foi migrando da minha costa, pela minha cintura, barriga, fazendo leves pressões, como uma massagem, colocando fogo na pele por onde ela passava. Chegou até meus seios. No processo veio levantando minha blusa. Ele afastou o bojo do meu sutiã e acariciou um mamilo com os dedos, ele acendeu imediatamente. Ele o segurava e puxava levemente. A cada vez que ele fazia isso eu me umedecia mais.

Eu me movia sobre ele. Estava ficando difícil respirar. Ele parou o beijo e desceu sua boca até meu seio, primeiro lambendo, depois mordiscando de leve a ponta. A mão massageando o outro seio. Sem consciência eu gemia baixinho. Só conseguindo me segurar em seus ombros, enquanto ele me deixava doida. Ele abriu minha calça, enfiando a mão por dentro da minha calcinha, deslizou os dedos pelas minhas dobras e eu estremeci quando ele começou a exploração. A magia que ele fazia ali enquanto ainda sugava firmemente meu mamilo era demais pra mim. Faltava tão pouco. Quando ele deslizou dois dedos em mim, afoguei um grito, ele movia os dedos rapidamente e massageava o clitóris com o polegar até que chegou, ondas e mais ondas de prazer que tomaram meu corpo. Até que eu desmoronei sobre ele. Ainda podia sentir ele duro. Levei minha mão até lá, mas ele segurou meu pulso.

- Não temos tempo pra isso. – Ele disse. Podia ouvir o sofrimento em sua voz.

- Mas... – Comecei, não podia deixar ele assim.

- Depois você me compensa – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Tá – Falei num fio de voz. Corando intensamente.

Ele me ajudou a levantar, arrumei minhas roupas.

- Sakura – ele chamou, esperando até ter minha atenção. E falou olhando sério pra mim – Isso que esta acontecendo entre nós, não é um compromisso. Você entende? Eu não tenho compromissos. Tudo bem pra você?

Acenei, não tinha voz pra responder. Retomamos o caminho. O que isso queria dizer? Que ele ficaria com outras também? Que eu não devia fazer cobranças? Lá estava eu totalmente confusa novamente. Tentei agir normalmente, mais estava difícil, estava triste outra vez. Devo ter fingido bem, pois ele pareceu não reparar no meu sofrimento.

Chegamos ao nosso destino no começo da tarde. Duas horas atrasados. O comerciante nos recebeu aliviado. Tinha medo que algo acontecesse antes de estarmos lá para defendê-lo. Ele era um homem simpático, de meia idade, viúvo que tinha somente uma filha que estava casada, queria que descobríssemos quem estava atacando ele. Nossa missão só acabaria quando ele estivesse em segurança. Passamos o resto do dia trabalhando. Enquanto eu protegia o senhor, Sasuke fazia investigações. À noite tínhamos que revezar, enquanto um dormia num dos quartos que nos foram designados dentro da casa do comerciante o outro vigiava.

Não tinha tempo para pensar na situação com Sasuke, quase nunca ficávamos sozinhos. Foi assim por quatro dias até que Sasuke descobriu quem era o autor dos atentados. Era o genro. Ele tinha perdido todo o seu dinheiro. E devia para pessoas muito perigosas, que o estavam ameaçando, seu plano era quitar as dívidas com a herança da esposa. O comerciante, para evitar o escândalo, pagou o que ele devia. Tudo resolvido, hora de voltar à Konoha.

A viajem de volta foi mais rápida. Tanto eu como Sasuke estávamos querendo chegar em casa logo. Começamos a viajem mais cedo e conseguimos chegar até uma vila bem próxima de Konoha no primeiro dia. Ele pediu um quarto de casal na pousada onde íamos dormir. Estávamos tão cansados que mal tomamos banho capotamos os dois na cama e em pouco tempo estávamos dormindo.

Acordei sentindo uma ereção pressionando minha bunda. Onde tinha ido parar minha calcinha, pensei vagamente. Um braço me cobrindo e a mão deslizando pela minha barriga. Não me movi, ainda grogue de sono, realmente não sou uma pessoa matutina. Senti Sasuke aproximar seu rosto do meu cabelo passando o nariz por ali. Ele afastou o cabelo e beijou minha nuca. Dava lambidas e mordiscava.

Um calor começou a se espalhar por meu corpo, resmunguei levantando o ombro. Ouvi o baixo riso dele. Que deslizou a mão mais abaixo, tocando meu clitóris. Me estimulando com toques suaves. Ele aumentou a pressão. Me mexi contra seus dedos. Ele continuou a caricia, brincando lentamente, enquanto eu ficava cada vez mais úmida. Gemi arqueando as costas.

Ele levantou minha perna a depositando sobre seu quadril. Quase deixei de respirar. Sentindo a ponta do seu pênis sondando minha entrada. Ele empurrou entrando, ouvi seu gemido, depois empurrou de novo mais fundo, outra vez e o senti colado em mim. Eu estava ofegando. Ele abaixou minha perna e não pudemos evitar um gemido. Era muito gostoso. Ele estendeu a mão e encontrou meu clitóris outra vez. Pressionou. Senti me contraindo ao seu redor. Ele se esfregava em mim, torturando meu clitóris e beijando minha nuca.

- Sasuke – Gemi, eu precisava de mais, me empurrei contra ele com impaciência. – Por favor! – Implorei.

E ele empurrou com força. Gritei de prazer. Agora ele me penetrava rápido e com força, fora de controle. Cada encontro era melhor que o anterior. Me senti estremecer com um orgasmo, ele não parou, continuou entrando, cada vez mais forte, outro orgasmo cresceu em mim, e explodi. Senti ele gemendo e saindo, estremecendo ao meu lado.

- Bom dia. – disse Sasuke acariciando meu quadril e com respiração ainda meio ofegante.

- Mmm. – me virei para olhar para ele. – Bom dia, Sasuke. – Ele me beijou, só um selinho.

Quando chegamos em Konoha, já era meio-dia, tínhamos passado várias horas maravilhosas na pensão. Me sentia flutuando, Sasuke era tudo que uma garota podia querer. As coisas que ele faz comigo me deixam doida. Quando eu namorava o Naruto nós dois éramos inexperientes, nenhum sabendo direito o que estava fazendo. Claro que nos divertimos muito descobrindo, era bom. Mas o Sasuke parece que sabe exatamente onde ele tem que tocar, como se ele conhecesse meu corpo melhor que eu mesma.

Fomos entregar o relatório da missão para a Hokage, ela ficou feliz que concluímos a missão tão rápido e disse eu trabalhávamos bem juntos. E nisso eu tinha que concordar com ela, em vários sentidos. Ela decidiu que teríamos alguns dias de folga, já que não tinha nenhuma missão para nós.

Quando saiamos do prédio, olhei de lado para Sasuke. E agora? Quando eu ia ver ele novamente... Morria de vontade de tocar no assunto, mas depois dele ter deixado tão claro que nós não tínhamos nada sério, resolvi não perguntar. Era melhor deixar ele tomar a iniciativa.

- Então... É... Eu já vou para a minha casa, tchau Sasuke – Despejei rapidamente e comecei a virar em direção da minha casa, quando ele segurou meu braço.

- Espera. – Eu olhei pra ele com expectativa. – Você pode ir até minha casa amanhã à tarde?

- Sim. Eu posso.

- Certo. Chegue as três. – E ele virou e foi embora. No que eu estava me metendo? Isso não tinha futuro. Queria mais dele, eu ainda era apaixonada por ele, não adiantava fingir que não. E agora isso só ia piorar, estava me envolvendo cada vez mais. Eu ia sofrer... Mas eu não conseguia resistir a ele.

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Oi gente! Taí o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem. A missão foi bem resumida, não estava no clima pra escrever Ação.

O capítulo mais curto é resultado de ter somente conseguido escrever hentai... tv com a mente poluída esses dias... e achei que o capítulo já estava hot o suficiente.

P.S. 1: Na verdade essa fic é só uma desculpa pra escrever sacanagem kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

P.S. 2: Vou incluir novos personagens no próximo capítulo!

Por favor Reviews!

Isso incentiva a autora e autora incentivada escreve mais rápido!

Só pra explicar... Nessa fic eu ignoro muitas coisas que aconteceram no manga e no anime... Só porque não quero lidar com isso... afinal essa fic só fala de relacionamento e HENTAI! Guerras e afins estão fora!

Espero que gostem!

Por favor Reviews!

bjs


	3. Aproveitando

Tinha passado o resto do dia treinando, numa área que eu tinha construído pra isso atrás da minha casa. Era um jeito de não ficar pensando no Sasuke. Em como ele é super gostoso e como agente se encaixa tão bem... Era incrível ao que ele me reduziu. Uma ninfomaníaca. Nunca fui tão tarada na vida! Transar sempre tinha sido diversão, não necessidade. Mas não fazia nem sete horas que tínhamos feito e eu já ficava pulsando só em pensar nele.

Naruto tinha aparecido no meio da tarde, Tsunade tinha falado pra ele que eu estava de volta, e ele veio me ver. Devia parecer estranho seu melhor amigo ser seu ex-namorado. Mas não era pra nós, desde que a gente terminou descobrimos que, se não dávamos certo como um casal, éramos ótimos como amigos.

- Oi Sakura-chan! A Vovó Tsunade falou que vocês terminaram a missão antes do esperado. – disse animado, como sempre. Caminhamos até dois bancos que tinha ali, nos sentando.

- Terminamos – Mais sucinta impossível. Desviei o olhar. Era difícil pra mim esconder as coisas dele. Mas não estava muito animada pra falar sobre os últimos dias. Não queria contar do Sasuke. Não era nada realmente... Só sexo... Muito bom, mas só isso. Não sabia se ele ia entender, e não queria que ele pensasse que eu era uma puta.

- O que foi que aconteceu? - ele me olhava desconfiado. - Você parece meio estranha... Algum problema com a missão? – E quem disse que o Naruto não pode ser perceptivo de vez em quando?

- Nada! Foi tudo bem, na verdade foi o Sasuke que resolveu tudo! Eu só fiz segurança. – Incrementei pra ele deixar esse assunto.

- Então o Sasuke incomodou você? Eu vou ter uma conversa com aquele teme...

- Não é nada disso – Quase gritei, mas controlei meu mau gênio. Me incomodar não foi bem o que ele fez... mas isso não vem ao caso agora. – Quer parar de me encher de perguntas? Tô ficando de saco cheio! – Avisei.

- Tudo bem... – me olhou com sobrancelhas erguidas. Mas logo voltou a expressão animada de antes. – Vim te convidar pra ir no Ichiraku mais tarde. Vamos?

Considerei. As outras opções eram: eu ficar em casa subindo pelas paredes, ou eu ir até a casa do Sasuke igual uma desesperada por sexo carente – Claro – respondi. O Ichiraku Ramén era o lugar favorito do Naruto para comer. Vamos lá pelo menos quatro vezes por semana.

- Então vou deixar você treinar. – Ele disse se levantando. – que horas você quer ir?

- Eu te encontro lá às sete. – Ia me distrair. Nos despedimos e ele foi embora.

-  
_  
Como vinha fazendo todas as noites dos dias nas últimas semanas, caminhei até o Distrito Uchiha. No começo não achei que isso ia durar... Mas ele parecia irredutível. Não sei o que mudou, ficamos tanto tempo juntos. Tudo bem que quase ninguém sabia disso. Tudo o que eu sei é que simplesmente ele não quer mais. Disse isso assim. Não quero mais. Mas eu ainda quero._

_Hoje eu ia acertar as coisas. Todas as vezes que eu falei com ele depois que terminou eu tinha estado furiosa. E esse não é um estado certo pra tentar concertar as coisas. Enquanto ele esteve fora pensei bem. Durante os quatro anos em que ficamos ele sempre me desejou. Era louco por mim. Nos víamos todos os dias. Ia tentar usar isso para tê-lo de volta._

_Precisava saber se ele já tinha voltado dessa maldita missão com aquela testuda idiota. Estava com um pouco de ciúmes. Eu sei que ela foi apaixonada por ele. Não que eu conhecesse muitas garotas que não tinham sido._

_As luzes da casa estavam acesas, enfim ele tinha chegado. Caminhei até a entrada da casa e bati. Em menos de um minuto ele abriu a porta. Vestia só uma calça de malha escura. Caindo sobre os quadris._

_- Ino. – Falou inexpressivo, mas eu já sabia reconhecer os diferentes graus da sua impassibilidade. Ele estava irritado. Esperava que eu brigasse com ele novamente._

_- Oi Sasuke. – passei por ele, entrando na sala. Ele fechou a porta._

_- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou com voz monótona._

_- Você sabe! Eu vim te dar uma chance de mudar de idéia. – Me aproximei dele. De mansinho. Ele não recuou. Era minha chance._

_- Isso não vai acontecer. – Ele ia continuar com isso. Mas eu tinha que tentar, usar todas as minhas armas pra fazer ele voltar pra mim. E ele nunca negou fogo._

_- Mas Sasuke, eu sinto tanto a sua falta. – Falei bem baixinho. Quase como se estivesse à beira das lágrimas. Ele nunca soube como agir com mulheres chorosas, ele só conhece um jeito de consolar, e era o que eu queria. Descobri por acaso, mas quase nunca tinha usado isso com ele antes, eu nunca tinha precisado enquanto ele foi meu._

_Me aproximei mais. Deslizando minhas mãos pela sua barriga, meus polegares fazendo círculos na pele dele, logo acima do cós da sua calça onde eu sei que ele é extremamente sensível. Encostei um lado do meu rosto no seu peito, buscando consolo. - Eu preciso tanto de você. – Levantei meus olhos até os dele. Meus olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. Lágrimas que se acumularam rapidamente quando eu pensei que ele não me quer mais. – Por favor. – Esse era meu golpe baixo. Sei o quanto ele adorava me ouvir implorando. Tinha que desarmar ele. Ele me deu um olhar arrependido, encostou uma mão na minha bochecha._

_- Eu não posso mais. – Ele disse, sua voz quase suave. Mas ainda assim definitiva._

_Me apertei contra ele. Podia sentir que ele não estava mais tão indiferente. O volume que apertava meu ventre tinha aumentado. Pouco, infelizmente. Desci minha mão até ali, estimulando. – Por favor... – repeti a voz mais rouca e passei a língua de leve no peito dele. Eu sabia que estava apelando, mais esse era o único ponto fraco dele. Ele me deu um olhar de advertência._

_- Não faz assim, Ino. Eu não quero mais. – De novo isso. Mais eu podia sentir que pelo menos uma parte dele estava querendo sim, pelo menos um pouco. Minha mão entrou dentro da sua calça. Encontrando ele. Fechei os dedos ao seu redor, fazendo pressão e passando o polegar no topo. Ele cresceu na minha mão. – Não... – ele disse. Segurando meu pulso e afastando. Mas eu podia sentir a quase imperceptível vacilação na voz dele._

_- Mas eu estou com tanta saudade... Por favor. Só essa vez. – disse já me abaixando e deixando uma trilha de beijos pelo seu estômago até lá embaixo. Ser chupado é uma das coisas que ele adora. Usei a outra mão para abaixar sua calça. Libertando seu pênis, agora totalmente ereto. O segurei e passei língua por baixo. Ele segurou meu rabo de cavalo não me deixando mais provoca-lo. Olhei pra ele com minha cara mais safada. Seu rosto tenso. Abri a boca. Ele empurrou dentro dela. Eu tinha vencido. Comecei a sugar, ele controlando meus movimentos. Até o fim. Ele puxou minha cabeça pra trás quando ia gozar, mais eu queria tudo, e suguei até a ultima gota. E virou de costa arrumando a calça. Fui até ele o abraçando por trás. Ele se afastou bruscamente._

_- Isso não era para ter acontecido! – virou pra mim – Você não pode voltar aqui._

_- Mas Sasuke, eu... Eu te amo! Você não pode terminar comigo! – me declarei._

_- Eu sempre disse que eu não..._

_- Quer compromisso – eu completei. – Eu sei! – Agora eu comecei a chorar de verdade. Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro._

_- Eu nunca quis que você sofresse. – Ele tentou me consolar. - Eu achei que você também estivesse curtindo. – Claro que eu curtia. Mais eu queria mais, como não querer mais com ele? A raiva burbulhou em mim._

_- MAS EU QUERO QUE VOCE SOFRA! – Gritei me descontrolando. – VOCÊ É UM INSENCÍVEL, SASUKE UCHIHA! – E comecei a soluçar._

_- Eu acho melhor você ir para a sua casa. – Ele disse por fim. Levantei indo para a porta. Ele tinha acabado de ganhar uma inimiga._

Tinha bastante gente no Ichiraku essa noite, por ser sexta-feira. Em Konoha as opções de diversão são tão poucas, que o restaurante tinha virado um ponto de encontro, e o dono tinha tido que aumentar a instalação. Me encontrei com Naruto lá e escolhemos uma mesa do lado de fora. Já tínhamos comido. Quer dizer eu já tinha terminado. Pois Naruto de meia em meia hora pedia outro ramén, repetindo como sempre que era pra justificar estarmos ocupando a mesa tanto tempo. Sei.

Naruto tomava saquê, mas eu preferi chá. Depois do último porre ia passar longe da bebida por um tempo. Contei pra ele do Festival de Saquê, ocultando o desfecho é claro. Ele ficou tão empolgado, dizendo que queria ir no ano que vem. Tive que rir!

- Olha quem tá chegando! – ele apontou. Hinata vinha chegando com Shino e Kiba. Naruto fazia sinal pra eles sentarem com a gente. Nos cumprimentamos e eles sentaram. A conversa ficou mais animada. Kiba e Naruto faziam piadas e falavam muita besteira, notei que estavam se empolgando com o saquê. Hinata era tímida, mas sorria das graças dos meninos, bebia chá, como eu. Quando Naruto brincava com ela, corava. Mais é um tonto mesmo, pensei, nem percebe que ela é louca por ele. E Shino ficava na dele, falando pouco, não dava pra saber se estava se divertindo ou não. Estava conseguindo me distrair, mas de vez em quando um moreno ainda invadia meus pensamentos.

- Então vamos todos no Festival de saquê no ano que vem! – Naruto convidava empolgado. – Você não gosta de saquê, Hinata?

- E-eu nunca provei, Naruto-kun. – disse vermelha.

- Sério? Vamos resolver isso agora. Experimenta o meu. Você vai gostar! – ofereceu entregando o copo pra ela. Ela olhou meio receosa e provou um gole pequeno. Depois outro maior. E sorriu. – Então? O que achou?

- É bom! – Ela decidiu. – E-eu gostei.

- Ótimo! Vou pedir um pra você também! – nem deu tempo pra ela negar.

Ficamos até quase meia noite por lá. Kiba ficou tão bêbado que Shino teve que levar ele pra casa. Só restando Hinata, Naruto e eu. Hinata tinha bebido também, mas bem pouco. Só parecia mais solta e não gaguejava. Naruto estava só meio bêbado. É incrível, ele bebeu mais que todos, mas é muito resistente.

Resolvi que tinha que ir embora e deixar esses dois sozinhos. Tomara que esse anta se toque. Pagamos a conta e estávamos na frente do restaurante.

- Bom... Eu já vou indo! – disse.

- Espera Sakura! – Naruto disse com voz meio grogue. – Já tá tarde! Eu levo as duas em casa!

- Ai Naruto! Eu sou uma kunoichi, sei me defender! Além da minha casa ser bem perto daqui. Por que você não acompanha só a Hinata que mora mais longe? – Sugeri como quem não quer nada. Ele acenou.

- Então vamos Hinata? – Eu sou mesmo uma ótima amiga. Nos despedimos, eles foram para o outro lado. E eu fui pra casa.

**O caminho até minha casa era um pouco afastado. Não encontramos ninguém na rua essa hora.**

**Ia andando devagar, querendo prolongar o tempo que eu ia passar com ele. Nunca antes tínhamos ficado sozinhos assim. Ele vinha conversando, mas tinha os movimentos firmes, só dava pra perceber que estava um pouco alterado pelo saquê pelo tom de voz dele, que estava um pouco arrastado. Eu não conseguia deixar de olhá-lo, ele jogava o cabelo pra trás e colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça. Eu já não conseguia disfarçar ficar olhando pra ele, ainda bem que ele nunca percebe. Ele estava tão alto e forte. Mudou muito desde que éramos crianças. Mas tinha o mesmo jeito alegre que eu adorava nele. Um calor se espalhava por mim. Qualquer outra garota apaixonada tomaria uma atitude, mas eu era muito envergonhada. Estava tão entretida nele que tropecei numa pedra. Quase cai, mas ele foi rápido me segurando pela cintura.**

**- Se machucou Hinata? – Não consegui responder por uns segundos, abalada pela proximidade, seu rosto tava tão perto do meu.**

**- N - não. – Nossa de perto ele é ainda melhor. Minha mente estava ficando mais entorpecida. Estava quase hipnotizada pela boca dele. Ele sorriu mais.**

**- Tadinha. – Passou a mão no meu cabelo. – A culpa é minha! – Por Kami ele sabe, que vergonha. Fiquei ainda mais vermelha do que eu achava possível. – Não devia ter feito você tomar tanto saquê. – Ah, ele achava que era isso. Me senti um pouco desiludida. Mas estava adorando o carinho no cabelo, quase não conseguia controlar minha cabeça que queria seguir a mão dele. Aliais meu corpo todo oscilava na direção dele. – Afinal era sua primeira vez. Sou um baka mesmo.**

**Ele ainda me apoiava com um braço ao redor da cintura, e de repente se baixou um pouco e passou o outro braço por trás dos meus joelhos. Me erguendo. Automaticamente enlacei os braços ao redor da sua nuca.**

**Ai, assim eu morro. Era uma sensação tão boa ficar assim com ele. Não era possível que ele não sentisse nada.**

**- Vou carregar você até em casa. Não quero que se machuque por minha causa. – E começou a andar.**

**Longe de mim reclamar, mas isso era meio absurdo. Podia andar. – Hum... N-naruto-kun? Não precisa me carregar, eu posso andar. E sou muito pesada.**

**- Que nada, você é muito leve. – E seguia pelo caminho escuro. Se ele acha isso... Resolvi aproveitar. Talvez nunca mais na vida eu pudesse estar tão perto dele de novo. Relaxei o meu corpo. Descansando a cabeça no seu ombro. Fiquei olhando a pele do seu pescoço que aparecia em cima da camisa. Respirava fundo sentindo o perfume dele. Meu corpo começou a formigar. Apertei mais o abraço. Fui chegando o rosto perto do seu pescoço. Senti ele começar a diminuir o passo. Mas não conseguia me controlar. Encostei o rosto na pele dele, fechando os olhos, cheirando e sentindo a textura com a ponta do nariz. Eu só podia estar ficando doida. Talvez o saquê tivesse mesmo me afetado mais do que eu pensava. Sentia o corpo dele tenso. Tinha parado de andar. Abri os olhos e vi que estávamos na frente de um parquinho que tinha perto da minha casa. Fiquei nervosa. Não deveria ter me deixado levar por esse impulso idiota. Olhei pra ele, que tinha um olhar surpreso no rosto. Mas parecia interessado.**

**- Hinata-chan... – A voz dele estava rouca. Interrompi beijando ele. Era meu primeiro beijo e não sabia direito como agir. Movia meus lábios sobre ele. Sentindo seu gosto. Em poucos momentos ele estava correspondendo. Sugando um lábio depois o outro. Resolvi imitar ele. Estava tão bom. Ele sondou com a língua. Abri mais a boca. Ele aprofundou o beijo. Apertei o pescoço dele. Ele começou a deslizar minhas pernas para o chão. Me mantendo abraçada com o outro braço. Ele agora tinha os dois braços me apertando contra ele. Uma mão subindo pelas costa, por baixo do cabelo, massageando minha nuca.**

**Estava ficando com falta de ar, mas não queria parar de beijá-lo nunca. Era tudo o que eu sempre sonhei. Ele foi distribuindo beijos no meu rosto até meu pescoço, lambendo e mordiscando ali e a ponta da minha orelha, depois ela toda. Gemi estava ficando tão arrepiada. Ele levou uma mão ao meu seio acariciando, fazendo círculos ao redor do mamilo sobre a roupa. Gemia frustrada, não querendo nada entre nós. Ele me imprensou no muro que tinha atrás de mim. Podia sentir toda a longitude do corpo dele encostada em mim, ele estava duro, uma ereção muito grande e, por mais surpreendente que pudesse parecer, continuava crescendo e pulsando contra minha barriga. Gemi baixinho sentindo aumentar a umidade entre as pernas.**

**Estava tão excitada que queria aumentar o contato. Ergui uma perna tentando enlaçar ele pela cintura. Ele me ajudou me segurando com as duas mãos pela bunda me erguendo, eu abracei o quadril dele com as pernas. Ele agora se friccionava bem ali onde eu mais queria. Não conseguia ficar parada. Voltamos a nos beijar com mais vontade. Ele continuava com uma mão na minha bunda, explorando, apertando. A outra voltou para o meu peito. Ele abriu o meu moletom e ergueu minha blusa o suficiente para descobrir meus seios. Ofeguei, a sensação dele acariciando ali sem impedimentos era melhor do que eu imaginava. Estava difícil manter o beijo então ele foi descendo a cabeça, e tomou um mamilo com a boca. Ah! Tive que morder o lábio com força pra não gritar! Era tão bom! Ora ele mordia de leve, depois sugava com um pouco mais de força e depois só acariciava com a ponta da língua, revezando um seio depois o outro. Tudo isso enquanto nos esfregávamos um no outro. Eu não me reconhecia mais. Estava selvagem. Uma sensação muito forte tomava conta do meu corpo. Gemia baixinho tentando não fazer muito barulho mais alguma coisa estava arrebentando em mim. Eu queria gritar, era muito forte. Então eu explodi. Num gemido alto e longo, tremendo. Ainda bem que não tinha nenhuma casa por perto dali. Naruto se afastou um pouco, sentia ele olhando meu rosto.**

**Tinha os olhos ainda fechados, ele me desencostou do muro ainda me segurando. Testei por os pés no chão pra me apoiar e descobri que tinha as pernas bambas. Ele me ajudou a me equilibrar, ainda me abraçando.**

**E agora? Sabia que ele estava me observando. Queria abrir os olhos mais eu estava com tanta vergonha. Era ridículo. Tentava pensar em algo pra dizer mais estava tudo em branco. Senti as duas mãos subindo pela minha cintura, aproximando dos meus seios, o que ele ia fazer? Abri os olhos. Ele tinha o olhar concentrado neles. Passou as mãos na lateral deles e os polegares nas pontas. Uma corrente elétrica passou por mim. Ele parecia tão tenso. E ele abaixou minha blusa. Senti meu rosto pegando fogo, não me lembrava que estava tudo de fora. Quase fechei os olhos de novo pra não olhar pra ele. Mas resisti e encarei ele. Ele tinha um leve sorriso.**

**- Hinata... hum... – sua voz estava tão carregada, cheia de desejo que eu corei de novo. – Você quer sair comigo amanhã?**

**- Quero – nem gaguejei. Era tudo que eu sempre quis.**

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Deixe um review, não custa nada e a autora adora! ;)


	4. Intenso

**Capítulo 4**

Pensei mil vezes em não ir, em não ceder a tentação. Mas não conseguia. Tinha que ir até o fim dessa história. Tentar afastar meus sentimentos. E aproveitar. Não é sempre que tem um cara tão gostoso assim disponível. Ainda mais um que eu sempre quis, que eu era apaixonada. Caminhei até a casa dele, pontualmente as três. Quando cheguei até a porta ela se abriu antes de eu bater.

- Olá, Sakura. – Ele me olhou intensamente e estendeu a mão.

- Oi, Sasuke-kun. - Peguei sua mão. Ele me aproximou dele e fechou a porta. Estávamos tão perto que nossas roupas se roçavam. Ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Sentiu minha falta? – O que eu podia responder a isso.

- Senti. Você sentiu a minha? – Ele sorriu um pouco.

- Eu também senti sua falta. – Ele tinha as mãos na minha cintura. Desceu uma até minha bunda e me apertou nele com as duas mãos. – Você sente o quanto? – Ele falava com a boca roçando a minha. Acenti com a cabeça. Definitivamente eu sentia.

Ele me beijou com urgência. Desabotoando minha blusa rapidamente tirou meu sutiã e quando vi estava nua da cintura pra cima. Nossa! Ele queria ir direto ao assunto! Tudo bem por mim. Envolvi minha mão nos seus cabelos e o puxei mais perto. Ele começou a tocar os mamilos com os dedos.

Ele manteve os olhos abertos prendendo meu olhar, começou a brincar com meus lábios, mordendo de leve e puxando. Uma mão desceu, abriu o feixo da saia que eu usava, empurrou ela pro chão. Colocou as duas mãos cada uma em um lado a minha bunda, alisando. Senti ele separando os lados, a calcinha pequena que eu tinha colocado pra ocasião entrou mais. Eu já ofegava. Ele insinuou uma mão no vão seguindo em cima da pequena tira de tecido, desde cima, explorando tudo. Quando chegou em cima do meu orifício de trás, pressionou. Gemi não conseguindo manter os olhos abertos, minha pele toda arrepiada. Ele aprofundou o beijo, sua língua entrando e saindo da minha boca, no mesmo ritmo da pressão que ele fazia lá trás em cima da calcinha. Nunca tinha sentido isso antes, involuntariamente eu contraia minha bunda. Sentia minha calcinha encharcar na frente.

Era uma tortura tão gostosa, apesar do medo do que ele podia querer fazer ali. Me segurava nele, acariciando sua nuca e cabelos, meu corpo apoiado no dele. Afastei um pouco as pernas queria que ele brincasse lá na frente também. Ele tirou a mão que ainda segurava um lado na minha bunda, e desceu essa mão até mais embaixo. Sondou um pouco por cima da calcinha até que afastou ela. Encontrou meu clitóris e massageou, pra frente e pra trás. Era muito bom. Gritei quando ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim. Ele tirava e colocava lentamente. Eu inclinava meu quadril buscando seus dedos. Estava quase chegando lá quando ele me soltou. Gemi frustrada. Ele me ignorou, tirando rapidamente a roupa. Me virou de costas, em frente a uma coluna de concreto.

- Segura aqui. – me instruiu, a voz cheia de urgência. Quando ele me inclinou pra frente me segurei na coluna. Ele deslizou minha calcinha pelos quadris e se encostou em mim. Sentia ele duro me pressionado. – Abre as pernas.– murmurou com desejo. Rapidamente abri. Ele pincelou o pênis na entrada e no clitóris, me fazendo gemer, depois direcionou, estava muito molhada, e enterrou tudo em um único movimento.

- Ah! Sasuke! - Gritei. Ele continuava o movimento, saindo até ficar só com a cabeça dentro e entrando de novo. Eu me empurrava em direção as investidas.

- Isso – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – Grita assim o meu nome. - E começou a beijar meus ombros e pescoço, apertando meus seios e beliscando meus mamilos. Agora as investidas mais curtas e rápidas.

Gozei gritando alto, ele agarrou meu queixo e virou meu rosto, me beijando. Mantendo o ritmo, até eu gozar de novo e ele saiu se derramando na minha bunda. Sem me dar tempo pra recuperar ele me segurou pela cintura e foi me guiando escada acima, no segundo andar entramos na primeira porta a esquerda. Em seu quarto. Era espaçoso, tinha uma cama de madeira enorme que parecia muito confortável, com lençóis azul escuro, criados mudos, guarda roupa, todos tinham o mesmo padrão, pareciam antigos, mas muito bem conservados, e uma poltrona. Não pude observar tudo logo ele me levou até outra porta que tinha ali. Entramos no banheiro. Ele ligou o chuveiro, e me puxou pra dentro do box. Tomamos um banho rápido, apesar dos beijos e amassos debaixo da água. Nos secamos. E fomos para o quarto.

Ele me fez deitar na cama e ficou me olhando um momento. Quando estava começando a ficar envergonhada ele deitou em cima de mim, se apoiando sobre os cotovelos. Começamos a nos beijar. Só a sensação do peso dele em cima de mim já estava me deixando doida. Senti sua língua deslizando por meu pescoço, clavícula provocando formigamentos pela minha pele. Meus mamilos endureceram. Minha respiração estava entrecortada, quando ele esfregou meu mamilo com a mão, depois o pegou entre o indicador dobrado e o polegar e apertou. Ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscou suavemente o outro. Um delicioso prazer passou como um raio por mim até chegar ao meu clitóris, me senti contrair de excitação.

Ele chupava as pontas de um e do outro, mordiscando e lambendo. Desceu mais deixando toda a pele por onde ele passava queimando. Minhas pernas estavam abertas, ele as separou mais, empurando atrás dos meus joelhos, até que eles estavam encostados ao lado dos meus seios. Nunca tinha me sentido tão exposta. Ele se abaixou e lambeu toda a abertura.

- Ahh!

Começou a lamber todas as dobras. Carícias lentas, lânguidas, pareciam raspar minhas terminações nervosas. Encontrou o clitóris e o lambeu. E continuou até que eu comecei a me empurrar na direção da sua boca. Minhas mãos segurando sua cabeça lá.

Então ele pegou o clitóris entre os lábios e o sugou suavemente. Repetidas vezes, aumentando a pressão.

- Sasuke - Gritei sem poder me conter, gozei com uma enorme onda de prazer varrendo meu corpo. Ele continuou. – Preciso de você - Quando eu ia chegar de novo. Ele se moveu. Antes de eu terminar de abrir os olhos ele já estava me penetrando. Uma só estocada. Eu me arqueava pra encontrar as investidas de seu pênis. Olhei o rosto dele, sua expressão concentrada aonde nossos corpos se uniam. Estava tão sensível que logo gozei de novo, me contraindo e estremecendo.

Ele passou os braços por debaixo dos meus joelhos e empurrou minhas pernas para os ombros. Continuava toda aberta. Enquanto ele continuava enterrando o duro pênis em mim, uma e outra e outra vez. Eu gemia sem parar, não queria que esse momento acabasse nunca. Ele aumentou a velocidade e a força. Nessa posição ia tão fundo.

- Oohh! – ele gritou. Seu corpo tremeu e ele se apertava em mim. Não agüentei e gozei de novo. Ele soltou minhas pernas e caiu sobre mim. Tínhamos a respiração ofegante. Ele rolou pro lado me levando com ele. Acariciou minha bunda.

- Você toma anticoncepcional? – Olhei pra ele. Tinha o rosto inexpressivo de novo.

- Sim – Tinha recomeçado a tomar logo depois que começamos a ficar. Bocejei cansada, e pouco tempo depois apaguei.

Acordei um tempo depois, olhei a janela, ainda dava pra ver alguma claridade ao redor da cortina escura. Estava abraçando Sasuke, um braço em cima do peito dele e uma perna em cima das coxas dele. Um lençol nos cobria. Não sei quantas vezes eu preciso ter ele pra ficar satisfeita, mas eu queria mais nesse momento. Afastei o lençol, olhei pra baixo. O corpo dele era tão lindo, todo forte, bem delineado. Vi o pênis dele descansando sob a virilha dele, desci minha mão até lá. Toquei de leve, massageando e fazendo carinhos até que ele foi crescendo. Fechei minha mão sobre ele e comecei a subir e descer, bem devagar. Nessa hora eu estava ficando com a respiração descompassada, parecia meio proibido eu estar fazendo isso nele adormecido. Senti ele respirando fundo, e levantei a cabeça pra ver se ele tinha acordado. Ele tinha, ficou me olhando, mas ao contrário do que eu esperava ele não fez nada. Continuei o movimento e ele começou a ficar um pouco ofegante. Não agüentei e subi em cima dele, um joelho de cada lado. Segurei ele e fiquei pincelando a ponta em mim, meu clitóris, na minha entrada, fiquei ainda mais molhada. Adorava o jeito que ele me olhava nessas horas, tão diferente da expressão impassível que ele tinha todo o resto do tempo. Parecia mais acessível pra mim. Desci o quadril fazendo ele entrar um pouco, gemi fechando os olhos. Lutei contra a força invisível que me fazia querer ir com tudo e subi de novo. Continuei nisso um pouco, ia até a metade e voltava, sentia ele tenso sob mim, mas eu estava adorando estar no controle dessa vez. Sentia os músculos dentro de mim se contraindo, querendo agarrar ele, gemia cada vez mais alto. Até que ele levantou os quadris me penetrando quase com violência. Perdi o controle.

- Ah, sim... – Comecei a cavalgar sobre ele, observando o seu rosto. Ele começou a acariciar meus seios, tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos. De repente apertou e puxou os dois mamilos ao mesmo tempo e a sensação me fez jogar a cabeça para trás. Comecei a sentir o orgasmo em longas e fortes ondas, nublando minha visão. Ele investiu com os quadris, me levantando. Me segurou me mantendo apertada nele, com o pênis totalmente enterrado, e continuou pressionando e rodando os quadris, uma e outra vez, movendo de lado a lado a cabeça enquanto experimentava seu próprio orgasmo.

**Passei o dia nas nuvens, pensando no encontro que eu ia ter mais tarde. Não consegui me concentrar direito em nada. Estava um pouco insegura, levei duas horas pra decidir o que ia vestir. O que será que ele deve estar pensando de mim depois de ontem? Será que ele se arrependeu de ter me convidado? Afinal ele tinha bebido tanto saquê, era possível que nem soubesse mais o que estava fazendo. Eram tantas duvidas na minha cabeça! Estava começando a pensar em tomar eu mesma umas doses de saquê antes de sair de casa, agora que eu sabia que me dava coragem. Balancei a cabeça afastando todos esses pensamentos.**

**Estava quase na hora que combinamos, me olhei no espelho. Não estava tão mal, o vestido que eu estava usando era o meu favorito, azul escuro com um decote em v, e o comprimento era na metade da minha coxa. Sai de casa e fiquei esperando ele do lado de fora. Ele apareceu cinco minutos depois. Respirei fundo tentando conter o nervosismo.**

**- Naruto-kun. – Ele estava tão lindo, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Sorri de volta.**

**- Oi Hinata! Como você está bonita! O que você acha de irmos ao cinema? Tem uma sessão começando em meia hora.**

**- E-eu gostaria de ir. – Contive a vontade de ficar tocando a ponta dos meus dedos.**

**- Então vamos logo! – Ele segurou minha mão e fomos andando. A minha preocupação em não conseguir conversar muito se provou sem razão, pois no caminho o Naruto falava por nós dois, e eu adoro ouvir ele. Sorri com o pensamento, ele é perfeito pra mim.**

**Quando chegamos ao cinema compramos os ingressos, o filme era um de ação, não era muito romântico, mas ele estava tão empolgado. Depois de comprar a pipoca e o suco. Entramos na sala de exibição. Não tinham muitas pessoas que iam assistir ao filme. Sentamos na ultima fileira. O filme começou, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar na historia. As vezes o Naruto se inclinava na minha direção, eu achava que ele ia tomar uma atitude, mas era só pra comentar alguma coisa no meu ouvido sobre o filme. Mesmo assim eu ficava arrepiada. Fiquei observando ele pelo canto de olho pra disfarçar. Quando o filme já tinha chegado na metade, ele virou e captou meu olhar carente. O contato visual me fez reter o fôlego, ele se inclinou pra mim de novo, não tinha nenhum sorriso no rosto e era impossível interpretar a expressão de seus olhos. Mas dessa vez ele não tinha nenhum comentário pra fazer, ele finalmente me beijou e flashes de luz acenderam no meu cérebro.**

**Ah, sim. Isso era muito bom. Sua boca se moveu sob minha, saboreando meus lábios, tocando sua língua na minha. Senti seus dentes contra a pele macia dos meus lábios. Eu envolvi meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, puxando ele pra mais perto. Quando sua boca se afastou, dei um gemido baixo de aflição.**

**- Você é tão gostosa. - Antes que eu pudesse admirar essas palavras, sua boca me liberou de qualquer pensamento coerente e dois segundos depois eu estava sentada no colo dele. Seu pênis duro pressionava contra minha bunda. Eu estava pegando fogo, queria que ele me tocasse igual ontem e não sabia como pedir. Mas não precisei esperar muito, logo ele deslizava as mãos pela minha barriga fazendo novas sensações passarem através de mim. Ele abriu os primeiros botões da frente do meu vestido, puxou o bojo do meu sutiã pra baixo e começou a alisar os meus seios. Gemi mais alto.**

**- Chss. Você não pode fazer muito barulho aqui. – ele sussurrou pra mim, encostando minha cabeça no seu ombro e jogou meus cabelos sobre o meu ombro. Ele voltou a acariciar meus seios, e eu me inclinei pra trás, contra ele. Meus mamilos ficaram presos entre seus dedos, enquanto ele apertava.**

**Seus quadris empurraram contra os meus, me dirigindo sobre o seu comprimento duro. Eu sabia que as roupas ainda nos separavam, e eu queria muito sentir a pele dele nua. Virei meu rosto pra ele e voltou a me beijar. Ele separou minhas pernas, uma de suas mãos deslizou na frente da minha barriga, para debaixo do meu vestido indo sob minha calcinha, escavando seus dedos ali. Deslizando e provocando uma série de gemidos abafados em mim e um de prazer dele. Oh, isso era muito bom também.**

**Seus dedos acariciaram a minha fissura de novo, com ele ainda beliscando meus mamilos. Encontrou o meu clitóris e fazia círculos sobre ele. Não conseguia manter os gemidos baixinhos, então ele tirou a mão de lá, acho que pra me silenciar. Eu perdi o juízo, coloquei as mãos sobre ele e o guiei de volta.**

**- Me toca lá outra vez. – Sussurrei. Quase implorei quando senti ele hesitar.**

**Então, ele circulou com um dedo aonde eu pedi. Uma vez, duas vezes. O senti beijar meu ombro suavemente, em seguida, mordiscando ao lado do meu pescoço. Empurrei contra sua mão, e mordia meus lábios pra conter os gemidos. Sem interromper a carícia ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim, entrando e saindo várias vezes até que eu derreti, sentindo uma corrente de prazer pelo meu corpo todo. Gemi alto, tremendo. Ele continuou a esfregar o meu clitóris, prolongando o orgasmo.**

**- Por Kami – ofeguei empurrando meus quadris contra ele. Meu corpo parecia preguiçoso e quente. Naruto beijou a minha nuca. E eu relaxei sobre ele.**

**Ele arrumou minha roupa como ontem. Eu podia me acostumar com isso. Assisti o restinho do filme no colo dele.**


	5. Assumindo compromissos

**Capítulo 5**

Quando acordei novamente já era noite, ainda estava nua, deitada na cama de Sasuke, olhei em volta e não o vi. Me espreguicei, pensando que já tinha passado da hora de ir para casa. Onde será que Sasuke estava? Minha mente ainda um pouco confusa demorou em registrar a voz alterada que ouvi vindo do andar de baixo, deve ter sido isso que me acordou. Forcei meu corpo lânguido e satisfeito a sentar na cama, procurei minhas roupas com os olhos, mas não tinha nada ali. Todas as peças estavam espalhadas na sala. Vi uma camisa de Sasuke em cima de uma poltrona e a vesti. Segui em direção a sala, e o volume da voz foi aumentando e se tornando mais nítido o que dizia. Era Ino.

- Com quem você tá transando? Uma puta? – Ela perguntava com voz aguda e cheia de raiva. Ergui a sobrancelha não gostando do que ela dizia. O que ela tinha a ver com isso, afinal? Tinha chegado ao alto da escada, ainda bem que as luzes de cima estavam apagadas, aproveitei para ficar escondida na sombra, tinha que saber do que ela estava falando. Pude vê-los perfeitamente. Ela balançava minha calcinha rendada na frente dos olhos de Sasuke. – Quem é ela? Me diz! Eu preciso saber por quem você me trocou?

Por um segundo ele olhou na minha direção, percebendo minha presença, por mais que eu tivesse tentando ocultar. Mas continuou com a mesma expressão impassível no rosto, e olhou para outro lado. Acho que não queria que a loira me visse ali, tudo bem por mim, mas eu ia continuar ouvindo o que diziam. Quer dizer que eles tiveram algo. Senti uma pontada de ciúmes. Por que ele tinha escolhido ela? Não deixava de me perguntar.

Ele sempre soube que eu também era apaixonada por ele, como ela sempre foi. Por mais que eu pensasse que agora ele tinha me notado, ainda estava magoada de ter sido a segunda opção. Será que eles ainda tinham algo?

- Isso não interessa. Não te devo nenhuma explicação. – Ele disse. – Eu quero que você vá embora.

- Como não me deve explicação? E ontem? – O que tinha ontem? Meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Mais uma vez ele olhou de relance na minha direção.

- Não aconteceu nada ontem. – Disse com voz definitiva. Mas ainda assim eu não fiquei aliviada. Esperei ela explicar melhor o que tinha sido isso. Mas agora ela só chorava alto.

- Você é tão insensível Sasuke! – Ela limpou os olhos com as costas da mão e fez uma expressão determinada. – Se você não me diz eu vou subir e ver! – E veio avançando na direção da escada. Ele se adiantou e a segurou pelo braço, a impedindo de avançar. – Me larga! – Ela gritou tentando se desvencilhar. Quando olhou na minha direção e me viu. – Você! – Gritou mais alto ainda. – Não acredito! Me trocou pela testuda? – Riu com expressão meio histérica.

Avancei descendo as escadas. Sasuke não me defendeu, enquanto a mantinha no lugar. Tinha as sobrancelhas contraídas.

- Eu acho que ele fez uma ótima troca! – Meu gênio se manifestou. – Uma porca por uma testuda. – Não queria discutir com ela, mas foi mais forte do que eu. Ela continuava tentando se soltar, parecia querer avançar sobre mim. – Você não acha melhor ir embora e evitar mais humilhações? Pelo que eu entendi ele não quer mais nada com você. – Ela riu mais alto.

- O que aconteceu ontem prova o contrário. – Fez mais uma vez a referência, controlei a expressão do rosto para não denunciar minha insegurança. – Você não quer que eu te diga o que aconteceu?

- Não, Sasuke disse que não aconteceu nada. E eu só posso imaginar que o que quer que tenha acontecido ontem não teve importância para ele como teve pra você. – Me fiz de indiferente, apesar da curiosidade. – Além de nós não termos nada sério. – Disse isso olhando pra ele.

- Já chega. – Ele resolveu se pronunciar novamente. E começou a levar a relutante Ino pra a porta.

- Você acha que isso vai durar? Ele vai te largar logo, logo. – Foi a última coisa que ela me disse antes da porta ser fechada atrás dela.

Comecei a juntar minhas coisas, vesti a saia, o sutiã e a blusa, ali mesma no sala. Queria sair dali o mais rápido que eu pudesse. Virei para a porta, ele estava encostado nela. Senti raiva dele. Ao contrário do que eu tinha demonstrado pra Ino, eu estava muito abalada. Essa relação sem compromisso não era uma coisa que eu pudesse aguentar. Com certeza ele aprontou alguma ontem e eu nem poderia fazer cobranças já que não tínhamos um relacionamento de verdade. E eu vi o sofrimento da minha ex-amiga. Esse podia ser o meu futuro se eu não acabasse isso logo.

Sasuke não era o homem certo pra mim, por mais que estar com ele me dê tanto prazer. Estava mais apaixonada agora do que sempre estive, e continuar me envolvendo mais e mais era loucura. Ia ser difícil abrir mão dele enquanto ele ainda me queria, mas era o melhor. Pois imaginar ele me dando um fora era insuportável só de pensar. Caminhei até onde ele estava. Ainda tinha sua expressão contraída. O nó na minha garganta se apertou mais.

- Eu já vou indo. – Disse querendo que ele desse passagem. Ele ficou imóvel.

- Faz semanas que eu terminei com ela, mas ela sempre aparece aqui. – Estranhamente ele me explicou sem eu pedir.

- Não importa. - E não importava mesmo nada disso. O problema era nós dois, mais especificamente ele. – Acho melhor não ficarmos mais. Não sou boa nisso de não ter compromisso, de ficar reprimindo as expectativas. – Respirei fundo antes de continuar. – Se isso não tem futuro eu acho melhor acabar de vez, do que trazer sofrimento para mim mais tarde. – Ainda tinha esperanças que ele me contradissesse.

- Se é o que você quer. – Disse frio. Meu coração contraiu no peito. Assenti com a cabeça, não encontrando voz para dizer nada. Ele saiu do caminho abrindo a porta pra mim. Saí sem olhar mais para ele. Vi minha calcinha no chão em frente à porta e a guardei.

Caminhei pelo vazio distrito Uchiha, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, nublando minha visão, mas consegui conter os soluços. Ia tentar esquece-lo novamente, e dessa vez eu ia conseguir. Senti uma presença próxima e virei tentando encontrar, mas ela sumiu. Parecia com o Sasuke... Deve ter sido imaginação minha.

**Depois do cinema, tínhamos ido jantar no Ichiraku. Naruto não deixava de segurar minha mão. Ficava envergonhada quando nossos conhecidos nos viam assim, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir, todos nos cumprimentavam, mas não se aproximavam. Depois que tínhamos terminado de comer, Sai, o ex-companheiro do Naruto do Time 7 apareceu e sentou na nossa mesa.**

**- Oi Naruto, Hinata. Como vocês estão? – Disse com um sorriso, era engraçado, ele sempre soava como se tivesse ensaiado. Respondi o cumprimento.**

**- Sai! Você não vê que nós queremos ficar sozinhos? – Naruto perguntou meio divertido e impaciente.**

**- Hum... Vocês estão namorando? – Perguntou indiscreto. Senti meu rosto quente e vi Naruto ficar vermelho com a pergunta. O loiro se aproximou e falou baixo na minha orelha.**

**- Você quer ser minha namorada? – Senti meu coração acelerado.**

**- Quero. – respondi no mesmo tom.**

**- Sim. – Respondeu ao amigo dele.**

**Não dormi direito à semana toda. Pensando se a minha decisão não tinha sido precipitada. Que tipo de doida eu era pra terminar com o cara mais lindo da vila de Konoha? Provavelmente de todo o país do fogo? Estava sofrendo muito, quase voltei atrás. Mas podia ser que ele não me quisesse mais depois do que aconteceu. Alem disso, se eu sofria assim quando eu tinha dado o fora nele, imaginei quanto pior eu estaria se fosse o contrário.**

**Com Naruto namorando Hinata, eu não tinha com quem sair para me distrair, não queria servir de vela e os dois juntos eram tão bonitinhos que eu ficava mais deprimida por estar sozinha. Mas é claro que eu estava feliz por eles, pois Hinata era a garota certa pra ele.**

**Passei meus dias de folga treinando até a exaustão para esquecer tudo. Assim eu conseguia dormir. Não vi o Sasuke, depois daquela noite, o que era ótimo. Mas a rotina ia voltar ao normal e eu teria que conviver com ele.**

**Quando estávamos voltando para casa depois de mais um encontro, ele me convidou pra ir à casa dele. Ainda não tínhamos ficado juntos em um lugar onde ninguém podia nos interromper. Fiquei nervosa com o que podia acontecer lá, ao mesmo tempo fiquei entusiasmada. Já fazia quase uma semana que estávamos namorando e nos víamos todos os dias, os amassos cada vez mais intensos, me deixado com vontade de experimentar mais.**

**Chegamos ao prédio onde ele morava e caminhamos até a porta do apartamento dele. Esperei ele abrir e entrei atrás dele. Deixamos os sapatos na porta. Era pequeno, mas estava muito arrumado e limpo, estranhei um pouco, esperava que o meu loiro fosse mais desorganizado.**

**- Você quer beber algo? – Me ofereceu hospitaleiro.**

**- Não, obrigada. – Ele me levou até um pequeno sofá de dois lugares que tinha ali. Sentou e me puxou para seu colo. Encostei minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço e fiquei ouvindo ele falar do que tinha feito durante o dia e outras coisas sem sentido, me fazendo rir às vezes e perguntando interessado coisas sobre mim. Era tão fácil estar com ele, pensei, lembrando de como eu sempre ficava sem saber como agir perto dele antes.**

**- Você não está dormindo, não é? – Acho que fiquei muito tempo calada. Ri um pouco, erguendo a cabeça para olhar pra ele.**

**- Não. – Respondi sorrindo e acariciando a bochecha dele.**

**- Desculpe eu falar demais. – Ele disse corando um pouco, e sorrindo sem jeito enquanto bagunçava os cabelos da nuca com uma mão. – Eu meio que não consigo controlar.**

**- Eu adoro te ouvir. – Disse corando também.**

**- Hinata, você é a única pessoa no mundo que me disse isso. – Disse rindo um pouco. – Esse é um dos motivos de eu gostar tanto de você.**

**- Quais são os outros motivos? – Fiquei curiosa. Ele quase nunca dizia nada assim. Tudo bem que não era um eu te amo, mas ainda era cedo pra isso.**

**- Eu te adoro porque você é linda. – Piscou um olho pra mim.**

**- Só isso? – Me fingi de decepcionada, mas muito feliz com o elogio.**

**- E também porque você é doce, tem bom caráter, é inteligente, determinada. – Ele segurou minha nuca, e me aproximou dele. – E também... porque eu te desejo muito. – Disse a última parte baixinho e anormalmente sério, fazendo minha pele arrepiar. Eu também desejava muito ele.**

**Não me segurei e envolvi o pescoço dele com os braços, colando nossas bocas num beijo lento, fazendo carinhos nos cabelos dele. Fechei os olhos aproveitando sensação da língua dele entrando na minha boca, explorando devagar, ora mordiscando meus lábios de leve com os dentes e sugando. E eu estava ficando cada vez mais ofegante, ele apertava o abraço, me esmagando contra ele. Nossas línguas deslizando uma na outra, com lentidão perturbadora. Comecei a ficar excitada. Me mexi sobre o colo dele, procurando um jeito de aliviar meu desconforto crescente. Ele gemeu segurando meu quadril e pressionando no colo dele. Pude sentir sua longitude já desperta contra a minha coxa. Não era o suficiente. Mudei de posição sobre o colo dele sem deixar de beijá-lo, passando uma perna para o outro lado, sentando escarranchada sobre as coxas dele. Senti ele passando as mãos debaixo do meu vestido apertando e acariciando a carne da minha bunda e me aproximando mais dele. Apertei o meio das minhas pernas nele. Ele deslizou a boca pelo meu rosto, sugando minha pele até chegar ao meu ouvido.**

**- Posso tirar o seu vestido? – murmurou com voz rouca. Continuando a dar chupões quase na minha nuca.**

**- Aham. – Confirmei entre um ofego e outro. Então as mãos dele deixaram à massagem que ele fazia na minha bunda, e foram subindo por dentro do meu vestido, pela minha cintura e costa, trazendo o tecido junto, ele me afastou um pouco e tirou o vestido pela minha cabeça.**  
**Ele olhou cada detalhe do meu corpo, desde as minhas coxas abertas no colo dele, a calcinha rendada preta, minha barriga, meus seios escondidos pelo sutiã. Afastou a renda sobre cada um e expôs meus mamilos eriçados, fazendo caricias com os dedos sobre eles. Gemi arqueando as costas, ele colocou a boca sobre um, sugando de leve e passando a língua. Depois o outro, aumentando a pressão da sucção. Meu corpo ficava todo arrepiado, continuei a me movimentar sobre o seu colo, me esfregando sobre o grande volume que tinha ali, gemendo cada vez mais alto com o contato, a excitação fazendo aumentar ainda mais minha umidade.**

**Tinha necessidade de tocar a pele dele, então puxei sua camisa para cima, ele entendeu e tirou a peça, mostrando o abdômen sarado pra mim. Passei as mãos sobre os ombros fortes dele, o peito e a barriga, sua pele era dourada, contrastando com a minha muito branca. Num momento de ousadia, desci até a frente da calça que ele usava, apertando em cima. Ouvi ele gemer baixinho.**

**Nunca tinha visto nem tocado nele ali, não como eu fazia agora. Abri e puxei a calça junto com a cueca, ele me ajudou erguendo o quadril. A ereção dele saltou, longa e grossa, fiquei um momento estática, seria meio difícil ele entrar em mim com aquilo, pensei sentindo medo da dor que viria. Ainda estava num misto de espanto e fascinação por aquela parte da anatomia dele. Levei minha mão até ele e o segurei, tentei fechar meus dedos ao redor mais não consegui, minha mão era muito pequena. Era tão duro mais ao mesmo tempo a pele era suave. Fiz um carinho meio torpe. Ele gemeu enquanto que observava o que eu fazia.**

**Queria dar prazer para ele, mas quando ia perguntar como ele me beijou profundamente me pegando de surpresa, me senti sendo deslocada até minhas costas tocarem o assento do sofá. Ele foi descendo os beijo, pelo meu pescoço, clavícula, seios, brincando com as pontas na boca, chupando e mordendo. Desceu uma mão entrando dentro da minha calcinha e com o dedão fazia círculos sobre o meu clitóris. Não agüentava de tesão, arqueava a costa e empurrava em direção a mão dele.**

**- Ah! Não para! – Gemi protestando quando sua boca abandonou meu seio. Ele deu uma risadinha baixa e foi descendo beijos na minha barriga, lambendo meu umbigo. Quando ele tirou minha calcinha pelas pernas, arfei assustada. Era como se a última barreira que me protegia fosse removida. Ergui a cabeça e olhei, ele estava ajoelhado em frente ao sofá. Abriu minhas pernas e deu um beijo na parte interna da coxa, e foi descendo até a minha virilha.**

**- Não! Ai não Naruto! – Pedi meio chocada, mas ele continuou mesmo assim, isso era tão embaraçoso. – Não! Aanhhh! – Ele começou a esfregar a língua sobre meu clitóris, e chupar. – Huum... – Isso era tão gostoso. Perdi minhas forças, a cabeça caiu novamente no assento, com qualquer tipo de protesto esquecido. Não conseguia ficar parada, movia-me buscando mais daquele contato. Ele me penetrou um dedo, entrando e saindo devagar, depois colocou outro. Continuava a torturar meu clitóris, até que todo o meu corpo se retesou e estremeceu e um prazer enorme passou por todo o meu corpo.**

**Quando consegui reunir forças me ergui. Precisava ficar perto dele, então desci do sofá e sentei no colo dele no chão. Senti ele respirando fundo e depois envolveu os braços ao meu redor, ainda estava totalmente ereto, podia sentir. Olhei o rosto dele, estava com uma expressão concentrada. Ele sempre se continha, eu não queria isso, queria que nós dois sentíssemos prazer juntos. Mas como dizer isso pra ele?**

**- Naruto... – Ele olhou pra mim esperando eu falar. – Hum... eu... queria... – Não estava achando palavras. – Eu quero terminar o que nós começamos. – Consegui dizer rápido e senti a pele do rosto muito quente. Ele sorriu pra mim e acariciou minha bochecha.**

**- Eu sei que você é virgem, nós não precisamos ter pressa. Não quero que você se sinta pressionada sobre isso. – Ele estava sendo tão legal falando isso, o problema era que eu não queria esperar mais, amava ele a tanto tempo e ele era tão fofo, já me sentia pronta.**

**- Eu não me sinto pressionada, eu sei o que eu quero. – Quase declarei de uma vez meu amor por ele, mas me contive. Ele procurou no meu rosto por algum traço de insegurança, não encontrando nenhum. Iniciei outro beijo, não queria que ele ficasse analisando muito o que fazer.**

**Ele se levantou me carregando, enlacei o pescoço dele e comecei a distribuir beijos ali. Me levou até o quarto dele, me depositou na cama de solteiro, deitando sobre mim, voltamos a nos beijar, ele tirou o meu sutiã, a última roupa que ainda usava.**

**Ele deslizou as mãos para baixo pelo meu corpo, pegou as minhas coxas, as separou e se instalou entre elas. Seu pênis me tocou e eu fiquei nervosa, mas ele levou a mão até entre as minhas pernas começando um movimento em círculos, abrindo minhas dobras. Continuou movendo-se e me pressionando ali, e sugando meu mamilo com a boca, pressionou mais forte meu clitóris e tive um estremecimento pelo corpo, me arqueando, para me apertar contra seus dedos.**

**Tinha dificuldades de manter minha respiração controlada. Ele começou a sugar o outro seio, aumentando a pressão e inserindo dois dedos em mim. Pressionou com mais firmeza, me afundando no colchão. Estava presa, sem poder me mover, enquanto ele me dava mais e mais prazer. E assim continuou, apertando os dedos duros no meu interior, sem deixar de sugar e sugar os mamilos.**

**- Aaannhhh – gemi mais alto, estremecendo sem poder controlar; ondas de prazer saíam desde onde os dedos dele estavam para o resto do corpo.**

**Com movimentos lentos e suaves, ele continuou me acariciado e dando beijos leves como pluma em meus seios. Retirou os dedos e eu gemi. Desejava mais. Ele guiou seu membro. Senti o calor da cabeça do pênis me roçando e lembrei de como ele era grande ficando tensa. Ele voltou a beijar minha boca tentando me relaxar enquanto pincelava na entrada. Não me deu tempo pra pensar sobre isso enquanto foi se introduzindo, sentia ele me alargando, sentia a pressão ao redor dele. Ele gemeu quando encontrou a barreira, parando. Aprofundou mais o beijo, e desceu o quadril. Senti a pontada de dor e a ardência, mas meus gemidos foram abafados pela boca dele. Ele estava enterrado em mim até a base. Ficou parado só me beijando. Sentia-o grande, grosso, duro.**

**- É tão bom ficar dentro de você. Você me aperta todo. – Ele disse com voz rouca. Começou a fazer movimentos lentos e curtos. Entrando e saindo. Já não doía tanto, estava me acostumando a ter ele me enchendo. Ele me abraçou afundando o rosto no meu pescoço, a boca aberta na minha pele, lambendo e sugando. Inseriu uma mão entre nós achando meus clitóris e pressionando.**

**- Hum – Gemi surpresa com o prazer, a dor sumindo instantaneamente. Levantei as pernas e as apertando forte sobre seus quadris. Então ele retirou o pênis quase totalmente, voltou a investir, penetrando-me até o fundo. Isso era o melhor de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado até agora. Ele empurrava fundo, me fazendo gemer alto, comecei a encontrar meus quadris nos dele. Segurava apertado nos seus cabelos. Era maravilhoso sentir ele inteiro dentro. Ele continuou o movimento, me penetrando uma e outra vez, duro e implacável.**

**- Mais... Mais rápido... – Pedi desesperada, precisava de mais fricção. Ele atendeu, acelerando o ritmo. Ele tinha a respiração rasa e ofegante no meu ouvido. Entrando e saindo de mim com pressa. – Ah! Ah! – gemia descontrolada, arqueando as costas e me arrepiando toda. Quando ele aumentou a força das estocadas tudo ficou branco, meu corpo todo formigou. – Aaahhhnnn... – Soltei um gemido longo enquanto meu corpo todo se retesava e eu gozava. Ele continuou o ritmo, curto, rápido e fundo. Até que também estremeceu, mordendo meu ombro e pressionou o quadril no meu, derramando sua semente dentro de mim.**  
**Seu corpo desabou sobre o meu. Ficamos uns momentos recuperando o fôlego. Ele girou saindo de mim e me puxou sobre ele na cama pequena. Ainda estava muito lânguida e cansada. Me aconcheguei no peito dele, fechando os olhos.**

**- Te amo... – Murmurei sobre a pele dele ou talvez só tenha pensado.**

* * *

**Espero que tenha ficado bom...**

**Já respondendo as possíveis dúvidas ou reclamações que possam surgir... era NECESSÁRIO separar o Sasuke e a Sakura. As coisas não poderiam continuar daquele jeito... a Sakura não é qualquer uma que deixa os outros fazerem o que querem com ela calada... E bom... a 1ª vez de uma garota com certeza não é tão facil como eu descrevi... mais isso aqui é ficção! hauhauhauhau  
**


	6. Errando

**Capítulo 6 **

Era bom voltar ao trabalho, ter coisas para ocupar minha mente, mesmo tendo que conviver com minha tentação. A primeira vez que eu o vi depois daquela noite foi numa manhã quando ele saia da sala da Hokage. Já fazia dois dias que eu tinha voltado para a minha rotina normal, dias em que eu achei que já estava pronta para esse encontro, mas eu me enganei.

Quando me viu ele parou e me olhou, do jeito dele, lindo e impassível. Lutando contra todas as emoções que explodiram em mim consegui, eu acho, manter a expressão em branco. O coração acelerado, o nó na garganta, o buraco no estômago e as mãos suando não ajudaram muito nisso. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá parada só olhando pra ele, pareceu uma eternidade, mas devem ter sido só uns segundos, resolvi cumprimentá-lo, só que a voz não saiu então só mexi a cabeça e passei por ele rapidamente entrando por onde ele tinha saído sem esperar resposta.

Tsunade me enviou numa missão simples e rápida, só levaria metade do dia, não era bem o que eu precisava nesse momento, queria um pouco mais de ação para aliviar a tensão. Mas as coisas estavam tão calmas, só tinha missões de rotina, tive que aceitar mesmo sem entusiasmo. A paz era meio tediosa, às vezes.

No meio da tarde quando já voltava da Vila Oculta da Fumaça, onde levei uns benditos pergaminhos confidenciais, tive a impressão de estar sendo seguida. O que era estranho já que não tinha nenhum objeto comigo que pudesse interessar a um inimigo. Não estava muito longe de Konoha, e continuei correndo, enquanto a sensação se tornava mais forte. Reconhecia aquele chakra. Vinha sentindo ele frequentemente, sempre que estava sozinha, era quase imperceptível, motivo pelo qual eu sempre achei que estava imaginando.

Quase descartei a hipótese de ser ele mesmo, mas diferente das outras vezes, esse chakra estava forte e próximo, tão real. Parei de correr e esquadrinhei todas as direções, mas não achei nada. Respirei fundo, tentando acalmar o nervosismo que tinha se instalado em mim. Por que ele estava aqui? A primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça era que ele estava ali por minha causa, mas isso não podia ser certo. Devia ser alguma coisa de trabalho. Era bom não levantar expectativas, quanto mais alta, maior a queda...

- Apareça! – Falei para as árvores, sabia que meu observador estava perto. Ouvi o som de um ramo ser quebrado atrás de mim. Virei rapidamente nessa direção e não pude me impedir de arfar de susto. Sasuke estava ali, a menos de um metro e meio, – O que você esta fazendo aqui? – me forcei a perguntar.

- Eu estava seguindo você. – Ele respondeu como se isso fosse óbvio. Mas isso não esclarecia minhas dúvidas.

- Por quê? – Perguntei. Ele se aproximou mais uns passos.

- Eu queria conversar. – Ergui a sobrancelha, isso era muito estranho, ele não era muito de conversas. Minha desconfiança se tornou mais forte quando ele se aproximou mais quase tocando em mim. – Queria saber se você não mudou de idéia desde a última vez que nós conversamos.

- Sasuke, isso não é uma boa idéia. – Eu não entendia por que não conseguia me afastar.

- Tem certeza? Você não sente falta disso? – Ele disse baixinho no meu ouvido, os braços enlaçando a minha cintura e me puxando mais perto dele. Minha respiração ficou um segundo presa na garganta e eu tentei manter a pose indiferente enquanto ele fazia carinhos suaves com a ponta do nariz em uma área muito sensível atrás da minha orelha. Meu corpo não levou um segundo para ficar quente. – Porque eu sinto.

- Não... quer dizer, sim! – Eu estava cada vez mais confusa. Ele estava tão carinhoso, não que ele não fosse antes, mas dessa vez ele parecia mais terno. Claro que eu sabia que isso era imaginação da minha mente carente, eu sabia bem o que ele queria, e não tinha nada haver com carinho, muito menos com conversa. Como se eu não tivesse controle sobre os meus braços, eles subiram segurando ele nos ombros. Controlei a respiração tentando manter o raciocínio claro. – Já disse que acho melhor não ficarmos mais.

- É mesmo? – Ele afastou um pouco me olhando nos olhos. Assenti com a cabeça. Ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto ao meu redor e eu o segurei mais forte, meus braços me traindo de novo, não aceitando que ele ficasse longe. Ele deu um meio sorriso e meus olhos se fixaram na boca dele. Ele aproximou o rosto até que nosso fôlego ficasse misturado e nossos lábios se tocassem de leve e falou com a voz ficando mais rouca – Então... eu acho que vou embora. – Movi a cabeça concordando e aproveitando o toque suave dos nossos lábios. Eu tinha completa noção que eu dizia coisas completamente diferentes do que minhas ações davam a entender, mas era difícil controlar. Eu sou uma idiota. Com um suspiro eu me aproximei mais perto dele, tocando com a ponta da língua o lábio inferior dele. Lá vai eu, errando de novo, mas amanhã eu me corrijo.

Como o esperado, ele não levou um segundo para aprofundar o beijo. Uma mão dele se afundou nos cabelos da minha nuca, segurando firme, enquanto a outra me apertava mais forte contra ele. Meus joelhos quase cederam, pela saudade que eu sentia, envolvi os braços no pescoço dele para me apoiar. Sua língua invadia minha boca tocando em toda parte, acariciando a minha. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais excitada enquanto sentia a ereção crescente dele contra meu ventre.

Ele desceu a boca beijando, chupando e mordendo o caminho até o meu pescoço. Arrepiei-me inteira, ele sabia o que fazer. Já estava muito além do raciocínio lógico quando ele chegou a um ponto muito sensível atrás da minha orelha. Sua mão desceu até a barra da minha camiseta, a puxando para cima, se afastando para tirá-la rapidamente. Em seguida tirou também o sutiã deixando meus seios descobertos. Desceu a boca, tomando um mamilo entre os lábios, sugando e mordendo de leve um e outro. Enquanto suas mãos continuavam trabalhando para me deixar nua.

- Hum... – gemi. – Você disse que queria conversar... – provoquei ele.

- Por que você iria querer conversar quando podemos fazer isso? – ele sussurrou, empurrando o restante da roupa pelas minhas pernas. Voltou a sugar meu seio e me levantou me segurando pela bunda, automaticamente envolvi minhas pernas ao redor do quadril dele. Ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto andava em direção a um lugar onde a grama parecia fofa. Abaixou-se comigo, até que minhas costas tocaram o macio, o frescor da grama me fez ofegar, deixando meu corpo ainda mais sensível. Ele se afastou só o suficiente para tirar a sua camisa logo voltou sobre mim me pressionando gostosamente com seu peso. Nós dois ofegantes de necessidade, ele beijava minha boca faminto. Não queria esperar mais.

Ele moveu a mão entre nossos corpos, com pressa, para desabotoar a calça. Estávamos tão próximos que os nódulos dos dedos dele tocavam minha intimidade, me fazendo suspirar. O toque casual não era o suficiente, estava louca por mais, pressionava meu quadril nele com força, sem querer, dificultando a remoção da sua calça. Em meio ao nosso beijo ele soltou um riso abafado. Quando conseguiu abaixar a calça eu fiquei ainda mais ansiosa. Os dedos dele tocaram meu clitóris e ele introduziu um dedo em mim, testando para ter certeza que eu estava pronta.

- Agora. – Consegui exalar entre o beijo e os gemidos. Ele entendeu o que eu queria. Em seguida senti o calor da cabeça do seu pênis encostando em mim, procurando minha entrada. Quando ele posicionou, empurrou o quadril para frente, num movimento contínuo, o membro me alargou de uma só vez, me causando um misto de dor e prazer, muito prazer. – Ahhh. – Era maravilhoso sentir, de novo, ele inteiro dentro, grosso, quente e duro. Não conseguia manter mais o beijo, ficamos com os rostos colados respirando com dificuldade. Ele ficou só uns segundos parado enfiado me mim, logo começou a se movimentar. Saindo quase totalmente e me penetrando até o fundo. Abracei ele forte pelo pescoço, querendo muito contato, levantei as pernas ao redor dele, o apertando contra mim.

Ele me estocava fundo, cada vez mais rápido. Quase me levando a insanidade. Num movimento contínuo, sem se separar de mim, ele se levantou sentando sobre seus tornozelos. Arfei quando senti ele mais dentro de mim, meu peso aumentando a pressão. Ele segurou meu quadril me movimentando sobre ele, essa nova posição fazia meu clitóris roçar sobre o púbis dele, usei as pernas para subir e descer sobre ele. As sensações eram muito fortes, quando ele abocanhou meu mamilo, sugando forte, joguei a cabeça para trás gemendo e arqueando as costa e oferecendo mais meu peito para ele.

Eu quicava cada vez mais rápido e forte sobre o pênis dele. E o roçar constante no meu clitóris, aumentava meu prazer vertiginosamente, eu tentava controlar, queria fazer a sensação durar mais, mas o estímulo era muito forte. Ele começou a sondar minha entrada de trás com os dedos, quando forçou um dedo para dentro, até o primeiro nódulo, um arrepio correu meu corpo inteiro, me fazendo explodir em contrações prazerosas ao redor dele. Gritei no melhor orgasmo que eu já tive, ao mesmo tempo em que o sentia pulsando e derramando sua semente dentro de mim.

Desabei sobre ele sem forças, uma total letargia tomou conta de mim, uma espécie de exaustão satisfeita. Ele me segurou nos braços e encostou as costas em uma árvore próxima. Se sentando mais confortável, com as pernas estendidas. Percebia que ele ainda estava me enchendo e acariciava de leve a ponta de um dos meus seios com os dedos enviando pequenos choquinhos, quase desconfortáveis, pelo meu corpo muito sensível.

Devo ter apagado por uns minutos, porque de repente senti novamente um arrepio no corpo todo, por uma pequena invasão proibida por trás. Tinha ainda Sasuke dentro de mim na frente, ele ocasionalmente pressionava o quadril no meu, mas ele agora também tinha um dedo inserido no meu outro orifício. Eu tinha uma sensação de dor e prazer, misturada com um pouco de desconforto. Era muito estranho, nunca tinha feito isso antes. Mas era também muito excitante, ele deslizava o dedo devagar, dentro e fora. Minha cabeça estava encostada em seu peito, me segurei firmemente nos seus ombros, não sabia o que dizer, estava envergonhada, ainda não sabia se queria dizer para ele parar.

Ele deve ter entendido que podia continuar, por que juntou outro dedo ao primeiro e forçou lentamente os dois dentro, gemi com um pouco mais de dor, enfiando as unhas na pele dele. Um arrepio mais forte passou em mim. Ele beijou minha têmpora. Era difícil saber o que eu sentia. Fui ficando cada vez mais molhada ao redor dele, à medida que ele trabalhava com os dedos, enfiava e abria os dois lá dentro como se tivesse me alargando. Sem conseguir me controlar eu fazia pequenos movimentos, testando um pouco mais dessa nova sensação. Estava deslizando tão fácil que imaginei que ele deve ter usado saliva para facilitar.

Quando achou que eu já estava pronta, me afastou me tirando do colo dele, fiquei de joelhos na frente dele. Virei para ele assustada, ele tinha um olhar intenso, que dizia que iria me comer inteira até não sobrar nada.

- Sasuke, eu não sei se consigo aguentar o ... – Não consegui terminar a frase, olhei confusa para ele, uma coisa eram dedos, eles eram bem menores do que o pênis dele.

- Claro que consegue. Você tem a medida certa pra mim. – Ele respondeu sorrindo de lado. Levantou-se sobre os joelhos também até ficar colado em mim. Baixou a cabeça e beijou minha boca, depois meu ombro, ele ia me virando no processo, até que o senti colado nas minhas costas, posicionado entre as minhas pernas, ele guiou meus braços até o tronco da árvore que ele tinha se encostado antes. Cruzei os braços nela e apóie minha cabeça neles. Fechando os olhos com força. Esperando ele começar. – Abre mais as pernas... – Pediu no meu ouvido com voz rouca, quando fiz, ele me abraçou com um braço e usou a outra mão para esfregar seu membro entre minhas dobras molhadas roubando a umidade dali. Depois colocou a ponta do membro na entrada e forçou um pouco.

– Relaxa... – ele murmurou baixinho, chupando meu pescoço, e continuando a forçar, respirei fundo tentando fazer o que ele disse, senti ele romper a resistência dos músculos, e a cabeça entrar, ofeguei com a dor e me arrepiei inteira, era muito maior que os dedos, e me esticava ao máximo, ele ficou parado um pouco para eu me acostumar, depois empurrou mais um pouco, choraminguei quase pedindo para ele parar, ele saiu um pouco, mas logo entrou de novo, indo mais fundo, e parando, foi repetindo isso até que senti ele encostado na minha bunda. Ele soltou um gemido satisfeito. – Você é tão apertada.

Era tão estranho ter ele inteiro lá, ele ficou parado um tempo, Começou a dar beijos no meu ouvido, usava a língua dizia bem baixinho o quanto eu era toda gostosa. As mãos fazendo carícias pelo meu corpo, beliscando meus mamilos e massageando meu clitóris, era tão bom, inclinei a cabeça para o lado para ele continuar os carinhos com a sua boca, ele dava pequenos chupões no meu pescoço. Estava ficando tão gostoso, ele começou a se movimentar, e a sensação deliciosa de dor e prazer juntos ficou muito mais forte, ele foi saindo e entrando, em movimentos cada vez mais amplos. Eu gemia entrecortadamente. Ele continuava os movimentos suavemente.

- Mais rápido... – Implorei, sem me segurar.

Ele começou a me empalar com cada vez mais velocidade, segurando meu quadril e fincando o membro inteiro com força. Me segurei mais firme no tronco e me empurrei contra as investidas dele, os arrepios corriam meu corpo inteiro, eu estremecia cada vez mais, tendo espasmos de prazer, um atrás do outro até as sensações explodirem em um orgasmo. Quando vacilei para frente ele segurou firme em volta da minha cintura, continuando a me penetrar com movimentos curtos e fortes. Outra onda de prazer se apoderou de mim me fazendo gritar. Enquanto ele gozava também.

Caímos no chão depois disso, eu não achava que conseguiria me mover por um bom tempo. Apesar de ter sido tão bom eu me xinguei mentalmente, isso era tudo o que ele tinha para oferecer, e eu queria muito mais. Reunindo as últimas forças que me restaram eu levantei, recolhi e vesti minhas roupas enquanto sentia o olhar dele me seguindo. Quando terminei, virei para ele e disse:

- Gostei muito da nossa despedida. – ainda pude ver o olhar surpreso dele antes de me virar e voltar correndo para Konoha. Ele devia ter pensado que as coisas iriam continuar assim. Ouvi ele me chamando. Mas ignorei, sabia que se ele quisesse poderia me alcançar, mas eu torcia que ele não fizesse isso.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas Finais**

**Desculpe a demora! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo**

**A fic está chegando ao fim... em breve o último capítulo! E depois talvez um epílogo... Se vocês gostarem...**

**Se gostarem deixem sua opinião, não custa nada e a autora adora!**


End file.
